Family Matters
by SQSarah12
Summary: Horatio takes his nephew on that long awaited fishing trip but when Ray tells Horatio that Rick is abusing Yelina Horatio asks Eric to look out for her but when Horatio recieves a call from Eric the family holiday turns into a family nightmare
1. Chapter 1

CSI Miami: Family Matters

**Chapter 1: Uncle and Nephew**

**Chapter 1: Uncle and Nephew**

Horatio Caine and Ray Salas Caine or Ray Jr were preparing to go on a camping trip, Ray Jr thought of Horatio more of a father than an uncle. Horatio had always been there when Ray got in trouble or if, Yelina, Ray's mother was in trouble. Horatio was the only person either of them could turn to when things got messy or if they needed to talk. Horatio was the only good thing in their lives.

"Ready to go partner" Ray Jr loaded his last bag into Horatio's hummer. Horatio loved spending time with his sister in law and nephew. They were the only family he had left and he felt as if he had to protect from anything and everything. Horatio's feelings for Yelina were stronger of that of a loving brother in law towards his sister in law and he knew Yelina felt the same but they decided to would be best not to cross that line

"You bet ya" Horatio smiled as he watched his nephew walked up to his mom to give her hug "See you soon mom" Yelina kissed her son's head before Ray Jr walked towards his uncle stopping next to him. Horatio ruffled his nephew's hair and they smiled at each other

"Hey Ray why don't you go and wait in the car, I need to talk to your mother for a minute" Ray nodded and went to the car. Horatio watched him as Yelina walked up to Horatio. Horatio shook his head before turning to Yelina

"Thanks for taking him on this trip Horatio, he needs some time away from Miami" Horatio nodded in agreement. They looked at each other before Horatio looked away

"I'll make sure Ray calls you later, I know you'll probably be worried about him and I know he'll be worried about you" Yelina smiled at Horatio and nodded. She knew Ray would be okay with Horatio, after all Horatio is a trained cop and an excellent marksman

"I know, he knows I can look after myself" Horatio couldn't disagree with her on that point "And I know he'll be safe with you" Horatio smiled at her and she smiled back. He loved her smile; it was the most beautiful part of her

"See you in a few days" Horatio hugged her than kissed her on the cheek "Be safe" Horatio turned and walked towards the car

"You too" Yelina watched as Horatio and Ray Jr drove away. She waved and Horatio tooted the horn on his car. The car turned the corner and they were gone. Yelina walked back into the house at least she had a few days on her own to tidy up and have some time to herself

"Uncle H can I ask you a question?" Horatio keeps his eyes on the road. Ray Jr was too much like his father. Curious.

"Mmhm" Ray Jr shifts nervously in his seat, he was scared about asking his uncle about whatever he was about to ask him. Horatio quickly glances over to his nephew; he could see he was nervous

"Are you in love with Mom?" Horatio smiles politely. Horatio was right Ray was too much like his father. Curious and very observant

"Would it be okay if the answer was yes" Ray's face lights up with relief and happiness. He hated Rick. He loved Horatio as if he was his father and nothing would make him happier than to see his mom and uncle together

"Of course it would!" Horatio is surprised by his nephew's response to his answer "It would give anything for you to be my dad" Horatio is pleased that Ray would like him to be his father but would Yelina feel the same way

"That's good to hear but your mom is dating Rick so I can't interfere" Ray's face falls immediately at the mention of Rick's name

"Rick hits Mom" this statement catches Horatio's attention. Why didn't Yelina tell him? "He comes home drunk and he beats Mom up that's why when you, sometimes, come around she has bruises on her face" Horatio listens carefully to his nephew "I've seen him hit her I feel so angry and helpless" Horatio couldn't believe he's just left Yelina on her own with Rick "You're the only one that can help her Uncle H" Horatio nods before using his mobile phone

"Eric it's Horatio I need you to go around to Yelina's" Ray smiles. He knew his Uncle H would never let anything bad happened to Mom "Ray's just told me that Rick beats her up I want you to take her to my place and stay with her there until Ray and I get back" Horatio glances over to his nephew, who was still smiling "There's a spare key under the plant pot nearest the door on the left hand side. Yelina should know where it is" there is a moment's silence "We'll only be a couple of days phone me if anything happens" Horatio nods "Thanks Eric" Horatio hangs up and put his mobile back on charge

"I knew you wouldn't let anything bad happen to Mom" Horatio smiles and they continue to head to the lake for their fishing trip but what they didn't know is it was about to get cut short

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped**

Half an hour later, Eric Delko parks up outside Yelina's house, Yelina's car was parked in the drive and the house seemed to quiet. Eric walks upto the front door to find the door forced open. He pulls out his gun and cautiously enters the house

"Yelina? It's Eric Delko" There was no reply. Eric is beginning to worry. He checks the kitchen then the lounge "Yelina?" he moves into the dining room. There was blood stains on the carpet "Shit" Eric phones Calleigh

"DuCaine" Eric rubs his forehead, he had let Horatio down and he was nervous as hell as to what Horatio would do to him when he found out

"Calleigh its Eric I need you and the guys to come over to Yelina's place, I think she's been kidnapped" Eric looks around him. The place had been trashed or it appears as if had been trashed by a robber. Eric is kicking himself.

Twenty minutes later, the team was going over the place with a fine toothcomb. Eric still hadn't phoned Horatio

"Who would want to kidnap Yelina?" Eric looks up at Natalia. He had an answer to her question but, depending on the evidence, there was no proof

"Rick Steller, Ray told H that Rick had been beating Yelina" Natalia exchanges a worried looks with Calleigh and Ryan

"Would he go as far as kidnap her that's the question" Eric shrugs his shoulders and continues to look around the room for evidence "Definite signs of a struggle, substantial blood loss from at least one person and by the pattern of the blood splatters on the wall, it would seem one of the persons involved in this fight was shot maybe in the upper arm or shoulder" the whole team knew this wasn't good news. There was 50/50 chance that the blood was Yelina's

"Get a swab of the blood and find out who it belongs to, I better phone Horatio" The team has no idea that Horatio was with Ray Jr

"Where's Ray" Eric looks up at Ryan who looks at the other team members

"He's with H, they're on a fishing trip" the team all breathe a sigh of relief. At least Ray is safe. Eric breathes deeply and dials Horatio's number. It goes onto voicemail "H, its Eric you and Ray better make your way back to Miami Yelina has gone missing. It looks like a simple robbery gone wrong but I have a feeling that Rick is behind it. Get back ASAP" Eric hangs up and turns back to the team. Calleigh had found a bullet in the wall

"This bullet is from a Colt" Calleigh is certain that the bullet was fired from a Colt. She was an expert on the Colt model "It was fired at close range and passed through flesh"

"At least we know the make of the weapon used" the team knows it's a step forward if not a very big one

"I hope Yelina is OK" the team all stare concerned looks. Eric was feeling guilty and the others were all hoping God was on their side as well as Yelina's

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bad News**

Horatio and Ray have reached the lake and were setting up the tents and fishing equipment. Ray is already enjoying himself

"Thanks for this Uncle H" Horatio smiles. He is pleased that he is getting this chance to spend some more time with his nephew

"I always keep my promises and I promised I'd take you fishing" Horatio finishes pitching Ray's tent. He can see that Ray is having problems setting up the fishing equipment "Need a hand buddy?" Ray sighs heavily and nods. Horatio smirks and walks over to Ray. He helps him with the rods

"Thanks Uncle H" Ray and Horatio finish up. It is getting dark so Horatio lights a fire and gets the marshmallows from the hummer to roast on the fire for himself and Ray "Uncle H what you doing?" Horatio smiles discreetly. He gets the big bag of marshmallows out of the back of the hummer turns and puts them behind his back

"Your mother said you aren't allowed any roasted marshmallows but I thought we could keep it between ourselves" Horatio removes the marshmallows from behind his back. Ray Jr smiles loudly

"Brilliant!" Ray Jr runs to his uncle and gives him a hug. This catches Horatio by surprise but he reciprocates. Ray then feels his uncle's phone vibrate in his pocket "Your cell is going off" they break the embrace and Horatio looks at his phone. There are three missed calls from Eric and a voicemail

"One minute kiddo" Horatio calls his voicemail. The colour drains from his face and he turns to Ray. Ray can see that his uncle is worried about something. Horatio ends his call to voicemail

"Uncle H what is it?" Horatio gulps hard and puts his phone back in his pocket "Uncle Horatio?"

"It's your mom" Ray's face drains of its colour. Panic sets in. Ray is white as a sheet "She's been kidnapped" Ray shakes his head. He knows that Rick is, somehow, behind this as does his uncle. They are both intent on getting Yelina back and nailing Rick for this.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: This is about Horatio**

Yelina had been gagged and her hands tied behind her back. She had been taken to an abandoned warehouse and beaten. She had bruised ribs, bruised eye and possibly a broken nose. Rick was the kidnapper, she had recognized him immediately. Rick removed the gag from Yelina's mouth

"Why Rick?" Rick sniggered. Yelina had made the wrong choice when chose Rick over Horatio. She had loved Horatio since the day they met but she chose Ray over his brother and deep inside her soul she had regretted her choice

"First Raymond and now his brother, it seems you have a weakness for men with Caine as their surname" Yelina knew why Rick kidnapped her. It was an emotional attack on Horatio. "What does Horatio have that I don't?" Yelina could have named an entire list

"Compassion, a good aim and respect for those he loves" Rick slapped Yelina hard across her face. It caused her lip to bleed. Rick was jealous of Horatio and he always had been

"I respect and love you" Yelina laughed and shook her head. If Rick loved and respected her he wouldn't have beaten her or kidnapped her "But every time you have a problem you run to Horatio for help, you don't come to me" Yelina never trusted Rick like she trusted Horatio and she never loved Rick like she loved Horatio and she knew it deep down that she could have never been happy with Rick like she could have been with Horatio. She had no idea if Horatio still loved her or if he had accepted her choice to date Rick or not. She wanted to know all the answers to the questions that ran through her head and she knew only Horatio knew the answers

"If you love me like you claim you so then why do this" Rick glared at her. His cold eyes pierced into her soul. Yelina was scared of Rick. They both knew it and so did Horatio and Ray Jr. Yelina was grateful that Horatio had taken Ray on the fishing trip. Yelina knew Ray would have also been kidnapped and beaten if Rick had his way as it would twice the amount of pain for Horatio

"Because I want Horatio to know what it feels like to lose someone he loves" Yelina knew Horatio had been subjected to a great deal of personal loss. First Speed, then Marisol and then Ray and she had begun to realise she could be the next in line to cause Horatio even more grief and pain

"He knows what it feels like, he's an expert on the subject" Rick also knew that to be true but he knew that if Horatio was to lose the one person he had loved for so long it would, most likely, be the end of Horatio Caine and the man he was

"But you would be the icing on the cake because he has loved you for so long and the guilt of never letting you know how much would kill him" Yelina knew that Rick had been trying to get one over Horatio since Horatio won the promotion to Lieutenant instead of him

"After you kill me then what, kill Horatio?" Yelina had hit the spot. Rick had wanted to kill Rick ever since Rick learned that Horatio had won the promotion if not before and now that she had dated Rick, he felt like he had won, at least, one of the many battles he and Horatio had fought "That's it isn't it? Kill everyone Horatio ever cared about and then kill him" Rick sniggered. He was impressed by Yelina

"Very good and when it comes to the funeral arrangements I'll make sure you're buried together" Rick picked up a knife. Yelina's eyes widen with fear. Rick began to cut Yelina's neck. He was going to make her beg for her life before killing her.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Visit from Marisol**

Horatio and Ray had arrived back in Miami. Unfortunately they had hit rush hour coming back so they had arrived back at night. Horatio had put Ray to bed. He promised that he would get Yelina back and Ray knew his uncle always kept his promises. Horatio had phoned Calleigh and she gave him an update. She had also told Horatio of her suspicions. He had agreed with her. He and Calleigh talked for a while longer before Horatio felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. He had changed his into his pyjama bottoms and put a black t-shirt on before going to bed. He fell into a deep sleep. As he slept he heard his door open. He reached for his gun that always lay on his sidetable. As the door opened, a bright light filled the room and a figure of a woman appeared in the door. Horatio shielded his eyes with his free hand. The figure began to walk out of the light. Horatio gasped

"Marisol" Marisol smiled. Horatio didn't want to believe his eyes. His wife, who had been dead for three years, was standing in his bedroom

"Hello Sweetheart" Horatio got out of bed and walked towards his wife "You must be wondering why I'm here" Horatio nodded. He was speechless "It's not every day Horatio Caine is speechless" they smirked

"Oh Marisol I miss you so much" Marisol gave a sad smile and nodded. Horatio took her hand in his. Marisol closed her eyes at his touch then opened them and put her hand on his cheek

"I miss you too but it's time for you to move on my love" Horatio closed his eyes in pain the moment Marisol said those words. He couldn't move on. He had tried and failed.

"I can't, I've tried I can't betray you Marisol" Horatio was on the verge of tears. He had never looked at other women since Marisol died not even his feelings for Yelina didn't bring him to betray Marisol. He still loved Marisol and nothing could have ever change that

"I know you will always love me Horatio and you know I will always love you but it's time for you to start living again Horatio and I know Yelina will make you happy" Horatio looked into Marisol's eyes. She knew, maybe she had always known deep down

"She's not you" It was at moment Marisol knew Horatio had been clinging to her memory not allowing him think beyond her

"I will always be with you Horatio but it's time for you to let go and learn to love again" a tear ran down Horatio's cheek. He knew Marisol was right. She would always be with him. She would always have a special place in his heart

"I will my love I promise" Marisol kissed Horatio. The feel of her lips again triggered memories of their time together. Dinners, making love, walks those memories helped Horatio realise he could move on "I love you" Marisol claimed his lips again

"I know" they kissed for the last time. Marisol turned and walked towards the door. The light was still strong. She turned around and looked at her love for the last time "Remember my love I will always be with you" Horatio stood in silence. Tears were flowing freely down his face. Marisol walked back into the light

"Marisol don't leave me!" Horatio woke suddenly in a cold sweat and looked towards the door. Ray Jr was standing in the doorway "Hey kiddo what's up" Horatio sat up and wiped the sweat off his brow

"I heard you scream I came to see if you were OK" Horatio smiled gently. Ray had Yelina's caring nature and his father's curiosity

"I'm OK sport I was just having a dream" Horatio patted a spot on his bed next to him. Ray went over and sat next to his Uncle

"Who's Marisol Uncle H?" Horatio gulped hard. It was natural Ray should ask since he did come to see what was up with Horatio

"She was my wife, she died three years ago" Ray never knew his uncle had been married. It came as a shock especially after his uncle had told him that he was in love with his mother

"You were married?" Horatio smiled. He ruffled Ray's hair. Ray laughed hard.

"Don't sound so surprised young man" He and Ray giggled. Then Horatio's and Ray's faces turned serious

"How did she die?" Horatio could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. It was the first time he had spoke of Marisol's death since it happened

"She was shot, she lost a lot of blood the doctors did everything they could but she was in recession when she was shot" Ray threw his uncle a confused look

"Recession?" Horatio sat up a little more. Of course Ray had never the term before

"She was ill for a while but the illness went away after she had some medicine to help so she had to get used to not having to take her medicine" Ray understood what his uncle was talking about

"What happened" Horatio had to fight back the tears that were threatening to start flowing

"She had an operation to remove the bullet, the operation was successful but her body was too weak to deal with the shock and it..." a tear fell down his cheek "It umm gave up" Ray hugged his uncle tightly

"I'm so sorry Uncle Horatio" Horatio wrapped his arms around his nephew "Were you with her?" Horatio pulled away from his nephew and nodded

"Yeah I was I held her hand when she..." Horatio took a deep breath before continuing

"It's ok Uncle H just let go I won't tell anyone you're soft at heart" Horatio laughed and nodded

"When she passed away" Horatio felt more tears fall down his cheeks "We were only married eight hours when it happened" this made Ray feel even more sorry for his uncle "But in the little time we had it was the best time of my life" Ray hugged his uncle again

"And Aunt Marisol was in your dream" Horatio looked at his nephew. He had just called Marisol aunt

"Yeah, she told me that she'd always be with me and that it was time for me to move on" Horatio smiled at his nephew "And she's right" Ray hugged his uncle once more

"And she told you that mom was the one" Horatio nodded and Ray smiled "Aunt Marisol is wise" Horatio nodded and ruffled his nephew's hair

"Thanks for listening kiddo" Ray shrugged and smiled "Now get back to bed we have a long day tomorrow" Ray hopped off his uncle's bed and headed towards the door

"You gonna be ok Uncle H" Horatio nodded and Ray went back to bed

"I always keep my promises Marisol and I promise you will always be in my heart" Horatio plumped up his pillows and put his head down "Goodbye my love" Horatio slipped back into a deep sleep. Tomorrow Horatio was going to find Yelina and tell her that someone told him it was time they broke down those boundaries between them

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Where the evidence points**

Horatio had left Ray Jr with Yelina's mother so he could go back to work. She made Horatio swear that he would get Yelina back alive. Horatio promised he would then left. He arrived at the lab and walked into a place of hushed tones and staring eyes.

"Horatio" Horatio looked left to see Calleigh and Eric in the DNA lab. He calmly walked towards them. They could tell he didn't have much sleep

"What we got?" Eric and Calleigh were concerned for Horatio. They knew he had feelings for Yelina that surpassed those of brother and sister and by the way he looked that morning they knew they were right. Horatio looked at them both. He threw them both a glare but they didn't flinch "What have we got?" Eric shook his head

"You don't need to be here H; you need to look after Ray" Horatio let out a frustrated sigh. Only his brother in law would bring his mental state into an investigation

"I need to find Yelina that's what I need to do Eric" Eric looked at Calleigh, who shrugged "I have promises to keep and I always keep my promises you know that" Eric didn't mean to say what he said next

"You promised Marisol that you would always protect her and look how that turned out" Horatio could feel the anger building up inside. He was angry with Rick and with himself for letting Yelina get kidnapped and now with Eric's last remark it tipped him over the edge. Horatio punched Eric straight in the jaw. Eric fell to the floor. His nose and lip was bleeding.

"Horatio!" Horatio regretted his actions the moment he let his anger get the better of him. He was never this emotional usually but Marisol was always an emotional subject especially for himself and Eric.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I LOVED HER MORE THAN I HAD LOVED ANYONE! SOMETHING YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND ERIC! SHE WOULD CRINGE AT WHAT YOU'VE BECOME, AT WHAT I'VE BECOME, SHE CAME TO ME IN MY DREAMS LAST NIGHT AND SHE TOLD ME THAT IT WAS TIME TO MOVE ON AND YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S RIGHT IT IS; BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU ERIC, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO MOVE ON? TOMORROW, NEXT WEEK, NEXT YEAR, NEVER! SHE'S DEAD ERIC AND I HAVE NEVER STOPPED PUNISHING MYSELF FOR WHAT HAPPENED SO DON'T YOU EVER IMPLY I NEVER PROTECTED MARISOL BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR HER!" with that Horatio stormed out of the lab. The entire lab was in a stunned and nervous silence. They had never seen Horatio so angry. He was usually so cold and unemotional. Calleigh helped Eric to his feet. Ryan, Natalia and Frank came rushing in

"Whoa Horatio never loses it" Eric wipes the blood from his nose and lip. Eric had never seen Horatio so angry and frustrated. He knew he had been stepped over the line with the remark about Marisol. If he had heard Horatio right she came to him in his dreams last night and told him it was time to move on and maybe she was right. Maybe it was time to move on and let her rest in peace

"I'll go and talk to him see if I can calm him down" Natalia had come to know Horatio pretty well and she usually had the patience and the will to calm him down. Natalia leaves the lab and heads to the car park. Horatio was sitting in his hummer. His face was like thunder. She took a deep breath and walked up to the hummer and got in the passenger seat closing the door behind her "What the hell was that about?" Horatio sat in silence. He had his shades on the dashboard and he was staring into space "Damn it Caine answer me!" Horatio looked at her. His face was unemotional and his eyes seemed colder and harder. She gulped hard.

"I've lost my wife, my brother and now I'm going to lose the woman I have loved for years, I can't do this anymore I can't go on pretending!" Horatio was close to tears. Natalia closed her eyes briefly "When Marisol came to me last night she told me that she would always love me and that I would always love her and that Yelina would help me love again" Natalia couldn't start to understand what Horatio was going through inside his soul. Torn between the memory of his loving wife and the love he had been forbidden for years

"I can't imagine what torment you're going through Horatio but maybe Marisol's right, it's time to go on living, I've seen the way you and Yelina look at each other, you love each other very much I can see that but if you're going to hide behind a ghost then Yelina might slip away from you but if you let go then you can have a future with Yelina" Horatio smiled politely "We'll find her and you can finally tell her how you feel about her" Horatio looked at Natalia, she sounded like Marisol

"We both know how we feel about each other and we've both been hiding behind ghosts as you say I've been hiding behind Marisol and Yelina has been hiding behind Raymond" Natalia nodded "Let me help find Yelina, I need to help find her it's the only way I can let go of the past" Natalia nodded and put a friendly hand on Horatio's arm and squeezed gently. He smiled

"Alright but you need to apologize to Eric first then we can continue our task of finding Yelina OK?" Horatio nodded and Natalia smiled "Good come on Mr Sulky we've got work to do and you've got an apology to make" Horatio smiled as he and Natalia got out of the hummer and walked back towards the lab

"Thank you" Natalia smiled. Horatio smiled back at her.

"All part of the service" they walked back into the lab. Calleigh was cleaning Eric up whilst Ryan was finishing analysising the blood found at Yelina's house. Natalia and Horatio entered the lab. The team stand to attention as Horatio entered

"I'm sorry Eric I never meant to hit you I was angry please accept my apologises" Natalia looked at Eric. He didn't seemed convinced

"It should be me whose apologising I should have never said what I said it was outta line and completely wrong" Horatio smiled and walked towards Eric. The team gulped hard "You were there for Marisol when I wasn't for which I owe you everything" Horatio shook his head

"You owe me nothing Eric, you bought the one person into my life who made my life complete, you gave us your blessing it's me that owes you everything" the team were all getting teary eyed even Frank and Ryan "Thank you for giving me a chance at happiness" Eric smiled and hugged Horatio. He reciprocated. They broke the embrace

"If you two are done making up can we get back to finding Yelina" They nodded. Ryan got the test results. His face told the whole story they had their kidnapper and it was who they were expecting

"Guys we got him" Calleigh and Horatio looked at each other. Ryan walked over with the results. Horatio took them from him

"This time I won't let him get away with what he's done" Horatio thrusted the results down on the lab bench. Rick Stetler was their man and this time they were going to let him slip through their fingers. The team removed their lab coats and followed Horatio to IAB. Rick Stetler was a dead man.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Where is she?**

Horatio and his team practically barged into IAB and Rick's office. He didn't seemed surprised by their surprise visit. He could see the hatred in Horatio's eyes.

"Where is she Rick?" Horatio's harsh tone and steely eyes didn't make Rick falter

"Where's who Horatio" Horatio slammed his fists down on Rick's desk. Rick and his team flinched

"Yelina where is she?" Rick glanced up at Eric. Rick smirked sadistically. This was going to be fun

"How should I know, we don't speak" Horatio knew he was going to lose it again anytime soon if Rick didn't play ball

"Don't give me that shit Stetler we have your blood at the crime scene and I know you own a colt and that colt fired a bullet which we also found at the crime scene so where is she" the team also knew Horatio was on the verge of losing it again. Ryan spotted some bloody tissue in the bin behind Stetler's chair

"Unless you stabbed yourself this morning" Ryan walked up to the bin and removed the bloody tissue "I'd say you either have a nasty cut or been shot and I'm guessing by the amount of tissue in this bin it's not a nasty cut" Horatio noticed Rick had a hole in the left sleeve of his jacket and he could see Rick's shirt underneath. It was bloody

"Take off your jacket" Rick smiled and shook his head. Horatio removed his gun from its holster and aimed it at Rick "Take it off!"Rick nodded as he looked down the barrel of the gun. He stood up and removed his jacket. Rick's upper left sleeve was drenched in blood "Take your left arm out of your shirt" Rick did so. There was a bandage around his upper arm "Tell me where Yelina is or I will put a hole in your head" Rick nodded, he put his arm back into his shirt and buttoned it up

"She's in an abandoned warehouse down at the docks, it's labelled SC developers it's the first one you come to when you enter the docks" Stetler puts the key on his desk. Horatio puts his gun back into its holster and picks the key up

"You better not be lying or I will kill you, arrest him and get him to write a confession to the kidnap and attempted homicide of private investigator Yelina Salas" Horatio leaves the office and his CSIs to find Yelina. Natalia looked at Eric who nodded. She goes after Horatio

"Horatio wait up!" Horatio turned and looked at Natalia "Two sets of eyes and ears are better than one right" Horatio smiled and nodded. Natalia smiled back and ran to the elevator. She and Horatio left for the docks. They were going to find Yelina.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: All Good Things...**

Horatio and Natalia drove to the docks as fast they could. They spotted the warehouse the moment they drove into the docks. They got out of the hummer and ran over to the warehouse. Horatio unlocked it and he and Natalia entered with guns drawn

"Yelina are you in here!" they glanced around. Natalia spotted Yelina tied to a chair. She could see she had been badly beaten

"Horatio!" Horatio glanced over to where Natalia had ran to. It was then he saw what Rick had done to Yelina. He was going to kill him. He ran over putting his gun back in his holster

"Yelina" She was barely conscious "Yelina its Horatio you're going to be ok" Horatio was close to tears and Natalia could see it

"She has broken ribs, fractured wrist, bruised vertebrae and god knows what else we need to get her to a hospital" Horatio untied her and picked her up in his arms. Natalia ran out to the hummer and got it started "Lie her in the back" Horatio nodded

"I promise Yelina you're gonna be fine, can you drive I want to stay with her" Natalia nodded. Horatio lay Yelina in the back seat before getting in himself. He put Yelina's head in his lap. Natalia drove them to the nearest hospital "You better get through this cause I need to tell you something, something I should have told you years ago" they pull up outside the hospital there was a nurse and a doctor having a break when they pulled up

"We need some help" Horatio opened the door and gently gathered Yelina up into his arms and brought her out of the car

"She's been badly beaten" the nurse runs back into the hospital and brings out a trolley and another nurse "We found her like this please save her" the doctor nodded as they raced Yelina inside. Natalia and Horatio followed them

"Are you related to this patient" Horatio nodded. He was her brother in law but not anymore

"She's my fiancée" Natalia realised what Horatio had said and backed him up "Her name is Yelina Salas" the nurse nodded and went with the doctor and Yelina into ER. An hour later the doctor who had been standing outside came and spoke to Horatio and Natalia

"You're lucky you found her when you did if had been any later she would be dead" Horatio felt even more anger and rage "She has three broken ribs, a bruised vertebra, a fractured wrist, a bruised pancreas and some internal bleeding, we're taking her into surgery to stop the bleeding" Horatio collapsed into the chair he had been sitting in

"Will she live" The doctor's reply didn't sound optimistic

"Unclear at this stage I'm sorry; I suggest you home and we'll phone you when we're out of surgery" Horatio nodded. The doctor left

"Rick Stetler is a dead man" Horatio left with a thirst for vengeance. Natalia followed him. She had to stop him from doing something stupid

"Horatio don't do anything stupid" She could see the rage in his eyes. It was the same rage that was in his eyes when Marisol was killed "I mean it Horatio you'll lose your job" Horatio left on that note and went straight back to the lab. Natalia sighed heavily. Back at the lab Eric was questioning Rick fiercely

"Why did you do it Rick?" Rick smirked "Was it to hurt Horatio, Yelina or both?" Rick smirked again

"Of course it was to hurt Horatio I warned him that this was one war that he wouldn't win" Horatio and Natalia appeared. Horatio was seething with hatred

"Wrong Rick" Rick stiffened at Horatio's voice "We've found Yelina, she's alive but barely" Horatio walked up behind Rick and pulled his head back. Eric and Natalia edged forward slightly "I want you to listen to me very carefully ok? If Yelina dies then I will cut you up into little pieces while you're still breathing and then feed you piece by piece to some very hungry alligators down at Hell's Bay got it?" Horatio pushed Rick's head forward then left. Natalia and Eric looked at each other. Horatio had gone back to his home, had a shower, changed his clothes, poured himself a large whiskey and waited for the hospital to phone him. Half an hour later there was a knock on his door. Horatio sighed before getting up to see who it was. He opened the door and there stood Natalia. He let her in

"Any news?" Horatio shook his head before sitting back down on the sofa "Do you mind?" Natalia pointed to the chair she was nearest to. Horatio shook his head. She sat down. She could see the half empty whiskey bottle

"I'm not drunk" Horatio was right. It took more than a half a bottle of whiskey to get him drunk or even tipsy "Not yet anyway" Horatio was always such a cold man in public but behind closed doors he was just as human as any of his team

"Did you do this after Marisol was killed" Horatio nodded sadly. He had gotten into the habit after Marisol's death of drinking himself into a stupor before going to bed. It helped him forget the pain he was going through

"It helped me cope with the pain of losing her" Natalia nodded. She didn't even know if Eric or Frank had ever seen him like this. The man he was behind closed doors. The man with emotions, the man who felt pain and loss

"You haven't lost Yelina there's a good chance she'll pull through, she's a strong woman" Horatio nodded. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Ray Jr

"Uncle Horatio?" Horatio and Natalia turned to look at Ray Jr. It was clear he had a nightmare "I had a nightmare" Horatio beckoned his nephew to come over. He did so

"Wanna tell me and Natalia what it was about?" Ray looked at Natalia. She smiled. She and Ray Jr got on pretty well. He sometimes opened up to her about things including his desire to see his uncle and his mom together

"It was about mom, I dreamed she died. There was blood everywhere. You and the team were there. You were crying because you never had the chance mom how you felt about her. Natalia and Eric were comforting you. Rick was in my dream too, he was the one who killed mom. He had a gun in his hand and blood on his clothes and hands. He was laughing" Natalia and Horatio looked at each other "You said something to each other before you shot him then I wake up" Horatio closed his eyes and shook his head

"I promise you your mom isn't going die and Rick is never going to hurt you or your mom again ok?" Ray Jr nodded and hugged his uncle "It's ok whatever happens you'll always have me and my team" Horatio could feel Ray sobbing into his shirt. Natalia put a supportive arm around Horatio and ran her hand over Ray's head gently

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Confessions of the Heart**

Natalia left an hour later leaving Horatio and Ray Jr on the sofa. They were still waiting for news from the hospital. Ray had fallen asleep on his uncle's chest. Horatio didn't disturb him. Then the phone rang. Ray jumped over the sofa faster than Horatio could blink. Horatio picked up the phone

"Caine residence" Ray looked at his uncle with a worried expression "Horatio Caine speaking" it was the doctor from the hospital

"Lieutenant Caine this is Doctor Villars from Mercy Hospital called about Miss Salas" Horatio's heart was beating like a drum in his chest "I'm happy to tell you that the surgery went well and your fiancée will make a full recovery" Horatio breathes a sigh of relief and looks at Ray. He gives him the thumbs up. Ray also breathes a sigh of relief and smiles loudly

"Thank you so much, is it OK if me and her son come and see her" Horatio waited for the response praying it would be yes

"Of course, she's been asking for you" Horatio signalled to his nephew to go and get his coat. Ray practically sprinted out of the room

"Thank you Doctor we'll see you soon" Horatio put the phone down and ran out to his hummer. Ray was already in the hummer waiting. Horatio got in and started the engine "She's going to okay buddy, she's gonna ok" he drives them as fast as he can to the hospital. Ray was glad that his mother was going to be ok and that his uncle still has the chance to tell her of he feels about her. They arrive at the hospital a while later. They both get of the hummer and enter the hospital "Excuse me can you tell me which department Yelina Salas is on" at that moment Dr Villars was walking by the reception desk. She heard the request

"Are you Horatio Caine?" Horatio and Ray turn around to see the doctor Horatio had seen when he first came in with Yelina

"I am Horatio Caine, you must be Dr Villars" Horatio extends his hand and the doctor took it "I wanna thank you for saving Yelina's life" Dr Villars smiled

"Miss Salas is in the intensive care department I'll show you the way" Horatio, Ray and Dr Villars walked down the corridor "The surgery went well; your fiancée is a one tough woman" Ray doesn't say anything he just smiles as did Horatio. They reach the department and Dr Villars shows them the way to Yelina's room "I'll leave you all to it" Horatio and Ray sit on either side of the bed. Horatio takes her hand and squeezes it gently

"I'm sorry I let you down Yelina I should have..." Ray looks his uncle; he can see the tears in his eyes "I should have protected you, I should have kept my promise to Raymond but I didn't" Ray saw the pain in his uncle's eyes when he mentioned his brother's name. Ray wanted to kill the man who took his dad's life but his uncle got there first "I have loved you since the moment I met you and I'm certain that we had met before you met Raymond we would have been together then you went and married Raymond and I had to put up barriers around my heart" Horatio feels a tear run down his cheek. Ray also sees the tear and walks around to his uncle and puts a hand of his uncle's shoulder and squeezes it gently "Then Marisol came into my life and broke them down then after she died I put them back but she told me that it was time to move on with my life and I know she's right" Unknown to both Ray and Horatio, Yelina was could hear everything that was being said "You came back to Miami and I knew I had to let go of the past and look towards the future I love you Yelina please come back to me" Ray hugged his uncle's shoulders. At this point Yelina thought it would be best to make Horatio and Ray aware she heard everything Horatio had said

"I'll always come back to you Horatio" Horatio and Ray looked up at Yelina, they were wondering if they were dreaming

"Yelina?" Horatio smiled

"Mom?" Ray smiled loudly. Yelina opened her eyes and smiled at her favourite boys. She knew it was Horatio who had found her along with Natalia. She owed Natalia big time.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: We'll make up for lost time**

Horatio and Ray were happy Yelina was awake. Yelina had heard everything Horatio had said, his words made her heart skip a few beats

"Mom I'm so happy you're awake, I gotta go and phone Uncle Eric and Auntie Natalia and tell them the good news" Horatio looked his nephew with suspicion in his eyes but before Horatio could ask anything Ray was out of the room like a bullet out of a gun

"I think he wanted to give us a bit of time alone" Yelina would have to agree, her son was quite the matchmaker it would appear

"Did you mean what you said?" Horatio smiled gently. His steel blue eyes were softer and calmer then before "About you loving me?" Horatio caressed Yelina's hand

"I meant all of it" Yelina squeezed Horatio's hand "I love you Yelina" Yelina's smile told the whole story

"I love you too Horatio Caine but what did you mean when you said Marisol told you to move on" Horatio smirked at his late wife's name, he should have known Yelina would ask such a question

"She came to me in my dreams and she told me that I should move on" Yelina was still confused "With you" Yelina's heart lifted with his words "She's been watching over me and she's seen how much I love you and how much you love me" Yelina had now gasped what Horatio was saying. Marisol gave them her blessing. "She told me that she'd always be with me and I believe her" Yelina knew she could never replace Marisol and she wasn't going to try. It hurt her when she found out that Horatio was to be married but she knew that he would be happy and that made her happy

"Horatio I would never dream about replacing Marisol because I know that one day you will be reunited in heaven and live the life you were denied on Earth" Horatio looked at Yelina, he would never wish Yelina to be a replacement for Marisol

"I would never put in the position where you would be seen as a replacement for Marisol and I know that one day we will be reunited but right now is what matters" Yelina couldn't see any pain in Horatio's eyes. On previous occasions when they had spoken of Marisol, the pain in Horatio's eyes was unbearable but now there was no pain only admiration "I want to spend the rest of life with you and Ray protecting you, loving you that's I want until the day I die" Yelina brought her hand up to Horatio's face. She caressed his cheek

"That's what I want too" Horatio took her hand from his cheek, stood up and leaned over her and kissed her gently on the lips. He had longed for the feel of her lips on his and he wasn't disappointed. Her lips were soft and smooth. They were suddenly interrupted by clapping and whooping at the door. They break the kiss and look towards the door. The team were standing there clapping as was Ray Jr

"Finally we thought it would never happen" the team enter the room properly. Ray Jr runs over his uncle and gives him a huge hug before detaching from him and gives his mother a hug. Eric walks over to Horatio. Yelina decided to say something before Horatio landed himself in hot water

"Eric" Eric and Horatio look at Yelina. Ray Jr was sitting on her bed "I'm not trying replace Marisol, I could never do that I know that, I've told Horatio this" Eric smiled at Yelina's words "Marisol was a fantastic and brave woman from what I hear" Eric and Horatio smiled at each other

"I know you would never try and replace Marisol, I'm just pleased to see H so happy again I don't think I've seen him smile as much as he is now for years" Horatio blushed and looked down at his feet to hide it

"You'll get used to it" the team laughed, Horatio took Yelina's hand in his and squeezed it gently. The team were happy to see Horatio happy again. It had been a long time since he was this happy "Because we have a lot of lost time to make up for" the team looked at each other with known looks and Ray Jr rolls his eyes. They certainly did have a lot of lost time to make up for

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A New Beginning**

Two weeks later Yelina was released from hospital in Horatio's care. She was told not to do any stressful activity so she didn't aggravate her injuries and Horatio was going to make sure she didn't. Ray Jr was happy that his uncle and mom were finally together and so were the team

"So you two set a date for the wedding yet" Horatio and Yelina laughed. It was joke between the team and Horatio and Yelina about them getting married because they've waited so long to get together

"We're taking things slow, right honey?" Horatio nodded. He snaked his arm around Yelina's waist

"Mmmhmm" Horatio was pleased they were taking things slow, it gave them more time to get used to being a couple s

"And I need to take things easy for while so the doctors tell me" the team smirked "But I was never very good at listen to doctors" Horatio smirked "Right Horatio?" Horatio just nodded

"But they released you into H's care and I know he'll not let you do anything stressful" Yelina could disagree with Eric there. It was true. Horatio was doing anything. Washing, cleaning, cooking he was a one man househusband, figuratively speaking

"Right as usual Eric" Eric smiled at Horatio. Horatio had done the same when Marisol was alive when she had her bad days and he would always be indebted to Horatio for doing that "This is a new beginning for all of us" the team couldn't disagree with Horatio there. It certainly was a new beginning. Horatio and Yelina were together, Eric and Calleigh were getting closer as were Natalia and Ryan but up in the heavens Marisol was looking down on them

"May this be a new beginning for the people I called my family, may my husband Horatio finally find peace within himself and the ability to love Yelina as he loved me, may Eric finally admit his feelings for Calleigh and find it within his soul to let go of his guilt over my death, may Calleigh learn to accept my brother's failings and his love, may Ryan find it within himself to express his feelings more openly, may Natalia find it within herself to expand her horizons and open her eyes to new challenges and may Yelina find the happiness and loves she deserves with Horatio" Marisol knows she will, one day, be reunited with her brother and husband in heaven and that will live the life they were denied on Earth but for now she was content with watching over them and protecting them "And may they all live a long and happy life as a family" the team walked out of the lab and down to the beach. They all enjoyed a stroll on the beach. Laughing and joking with each other and above Marisol was smiling. It was certainly was a new beginning for everyone.

**THE END!**


End file.
